2011 BTR Fanfic Awards
by ComeOnClapYourHands
Summary: There are so many wonderful stories out here on BTR fanfiction, and its about time they win awards for being so awesome! So come on inside and vote for your favorite nominated stories to win! *Voting Has Begun!*
1. Categories

_Hello there! Since Big Time Rush Fanfiction has begun, we have had many talented authors and stories emerge on here. I think its time we honor those amazing stories that provided us with wonderful entertainment, and you the readers/voters will be deciding who deserves the awards!_

_I have seen several other awards stories like this on fanfiction, and I think they are lovely and give authors the chance to feel like a real author. So here is how this will work:_

_This chapter has the categories for submissions. You can submit up to three stories per category. You can submit a story in all the categories, or several. For example, if you don't read a certain category, and don't know any stories for it, then don't submit a story entry for it. _

_Include the authors name and the story when submitting. Please do not submit your own story! That isn't fair. Stories being submitted for awards can be in progress or completed. Submissions will be accepted till Friday Night, and then voting will be broken down into different sections. So go on, submit your favorite stories now!_

**UPDATE: **_A Hurt/Comfort Category has been added. And submit a story for every category! The sooner all the slots are filled with several stories, the voting can begin!_

**Categories:**

**ANGST:**

Best Angst Story:

Best Kendall Centric Angst Story:

Best James Centric Angst Story:

Best Carlos Centric Angst Story:

Best Logan Centric Angst Story:

Best Angst One-Shot:

**ROMANCE:**

Best Logan/Camille Story:

Best Kendall/Jo Story:

Best OC Story:

**HURT/COMFORT:**

Best Hurt/Comfort Story:

Best Hurt/Comfort One-Shot:

**SUSPENSE/MYSTERY:**

Best Suspense/Mystery Story:

**ONE SHOTS:**

Best Collection:

Best Logan/Camille One-Shot:

Best Kendall/Jo One-Shot:

Best Kendall Centric One-Shot:

Best James Centric One-Shot:

Best Carlos Centric One-Shot:

Best Logan Centric One-Shot:

Best Songfic:

**SLASH:**

Best Slash Story:

Best Kendall/James Story/One-Shot:

Best Kendall/Carlos Story/ One-Shot:

Best Kendall/Logan Story/ One-Shot:

Best James/Carlos Story/One-Shot:

Best James/Logan Story/One-Shot:

Best Carlos/Logan Story/One-Shot:

Best Slash One-Shot:

**HUMOR:**

Best Humor Story:

Best Humor One-Shot:

**FRIENDSHIP:**

Best Friendship Story:

Best Friendship One-Shot:

_

* * *

_

_If anybody needs an example of what a submission should look like, here is an example:_

(Say you are submitting a story for the humor category)

Best Humor Story: Blah Blah by ABC (Not a real story!)

_These are the final categories. Go submit now!_


	2. Voting Rules

I'm so bad. I can't wait to get voting started, so I'm getting it started tonight. Here is how voting will be working:

Each category will be separated chapter by chapter. Some of the shorter catergories will be combined, but the bigger ones will be separate.

Select ONE story/one-shot. Do not choose two, or three. Only one may be selected. Winners will not be revealed until the final chapter, when all the winners are listed at once. All winners will also be noticed of what they win.

So are you ready to begin the voting for the 2011 BTR Fanfic Awards?


	3. Voting Part 1

**Voting Part 1:**

Only Choose ONE story from each catergory. No multiple selections, or voting for your own story if you are nominated.

How Votes Should Look In Review:

Best Friendship Story: Blah Blah by Abc

Best Friendship: Abc by Blah Blah

Best Humor Story: DBC by Abc

Best Humor One-Shot: FGH by MHN

**FRIENDSHIP:**

Best Friendship Story:

**Big Time Sickness **by **96. tyler**

**Back in the Day **by **CheekyBrunette**

**Big Time Plane Crash **by** rockmysocks456**

Best Friendship One-Shot:

**Big Time Bullied **by** 96. Tyler **

**Everything They Say **by** ShatteredDiamonds**

**Naptime Nightmares **by** The Savage Soul**

**HUMOR:**

Best Humor Story:

**Big Time Boarding School **by** Darkelements10**

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire **by **Fish Stick Friday**

Best Humor One-Shot:

**Big Time Misinterpretations **by** Kelsica2**

**It's been discovered **by** unnaturalstories**

**Did it Hurt When You Fell from Heaven? **by **MCR-luver4all-eternity**


	4. Voting Part 2

**Voting Part 2:**

Only Choose ONE story from each catergory. No multiple selections, or voting for your own story if you are nominated.

Voting for Part 1 is still OPEN (1 vote per user. No double enteries!)

No More Submissions are accepted.

**HURT/COMFORT:**

Best Hurt/Comfort Story:

**Thunder and Lightening **by **TealMoose**

**Inside Your Heaven **by** Zorexo2**

**Time Goes On **by** 21Soccer-Diva21**

**Glittering Glass **by** Difficult-notImpossible**

**I'm Fine, Just Fine **by **One Man Writing Games**

Best Hurt/Comfort One-Shot:

**Broadway is dark tonight** by** ShatteredDiamonds**

**Cave Quid Dicis **by **TealMoose**

**Stone** by** ShinkisRule**

**That's What James was There For **by** the Savage Soul**

**SUSPENSE/MYSTERY:**

Best Suspense/Mystery Story/One-Shot

**Venator **by **Falling to Fly**

**Sei Mia **by** XxxAnimaniacxxX**

**And Then There Were None **by **2 'Kool' to Spell 'Kool' Right**

**Big Time Murder **by** DracoMalfoyFan123**

**Big Time Problems **by **crazedreader96akajetliormrs. lh**

**A Love To Die For **by** Jadenlover246**

**Killer's Alive **by **Demon'sAngel 17 **

**ROMANCE:**

Best Logan/Camille Story:

**Big Time Disaster **by **Fish Stick Friday**

**World of Chances **by **BTRjunkie**

**Til I Forget About You **by **Fish Stick Friday**

Best Kendall/Jo Story:

**Campus Crush **by**LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3**

**Figuring it Out **by **writergirl27**

**Did They Really? **by **writergirl27**

Best OC Story:

**Past The Sorrow **by **waterwicca**

**A Turn For The Worse **by **surfergal23**

**My Life as Lola **by **iBeNinja**

**Skins: BTR **by** xxTheStoryofUsxx**

**Let's Bet **by **BigTimeFan13**

**Hooked **by **surfergal23**


	5. Voting Part 3

**Voting Part 3:**

Only Choose ONE story from each category. No multiple selections, or voting for your own story if you are nominated.

Any more submissions will be denied. Voting for Part 1 has closed. Part 2 voting is still open.

**ONE SHOTS:**

Best Collection:

**Memories of a Lifetime **by **surfergal23**

**Kames and Jendall ABC Oneshots** by **The Savage Soul**

**When We Were Young **by **TheRescuer2**

**Miracle of the Moment **by **Miss Fenway**

Best Logan/Camille One-Shot:

**A Look at the Important Things In Life **by** Yours Truly**

**He Lives On **by **One Man Writing Games**

**Three Little Words **by **Fish Stick Friday**

**Dear John **by **TheRescuer2**

Best Kendall/Jo One-Shot:

**Big Time Wedding Night** by** ForeverInYourArms**

**Yes, I'm sure **by **surfergal23**

Best Kendall Centric One-Shot:

**Allusion **by **EpicInTheLibrary**

**Hockey Heads **by **One Man Writing Games**

**On This Side of Town It Touches **by **Music4ever1617**

Best James Centric One-Shot:

**Angels on the Moon **by **Falling to Fly**

**Say Goodbye **by **Miss Fenway**

**Looking Back at Dark Moments **by **Music4ever1617**

Best Carlos Centric One-Shot:

**Carlos Garcia and the Junior Deputy Badge **by **mIsS-vIcToRy96**

**Five Seconds **by **JelloGirl323**

**Broken **by** AbbyMasrai**

Best Logan Centric One-Shot:

**You Would Have Lost **by **One Man Writing Games**

**Broken Angel **by **Miss Fenway**

**Someday **by **One Man Writing Games**

Best Songfic:

**Falling for you **by** Cool Fanatic**

**Take This To Heart **by **Falling to Fly**

**Lest We Forget **by **Miss Fenway**

**Therapy **by **One Man Writing Games**


	6. Voting Part 4

**Voting Part 4:**

Only Choose ONE story from each category. No multiple selections, or voting for your own story if you are nominated.

Voting for Part 1 and 2 is closed. Any more votes will not be counted. Voting for Part 3 is still open.

**SLASH**

Best Slash Story:

**Minnesota Wild **by **Clarry**

**Spinner's End **by **SecretLifeOfAChemNerd**

**Hopelessly Optimistically Heartbroken **by **OptimisticallyHeartbroken**

**Eye of the Storm **by **Adorable Angel3**

**The Ups and Downs of Parenting **by **UnderworldChick-n-VMKPirate**

**Per Sempre by fall into your sunlight**

Best Kendall/James Story/One-Shot:

**Out Of Tune **by** EpicInTheLibrary**

**7 Things **by** Runs with Werewolves**

**Where's your picket fence love? **by** maybeacowcansaveme**

**All In **by** fall into your sunlight**

**In Your Embrace **by** SunnyDandRum **

**Haunted **by** The Savage Soul**

**I Can Take Away All the Scars on Your Heart **by **Runs With Werewolfs**

Best Kendall/Carlos Story/ One-Shot:

**How Far We've Come** by **AnimeGeek12**

**The Strongest Person Kendall Ever Knew** by **Runs with Werewolfs**

**Honestly** by **The Savage Soul**

**The Best Night's Go Unplanned by The Savage Soul**

Best Kendall/Logan Story/ One-Shot:

**Things We Don't Talk About **by** just jay**

**Three Magic Words** by** xChemicalxFallxPanicx**

**Glasses **by** MuzicAndMovieLover88**

**We Are A Dream **by** Music4ever1617**

**Wishing For the Perfect Christmas **by** Magichalo**

Best James/Carlos Story/One-Shot:

**Everybody Loves Me** by **AnimeGeek12**

**Love Each Day **by** MyHeroRaven**

**Snowballs, Snowangels, and Go Fish **by** Music4ever1617**

Best James/Logan Story/One-Shot:

**Brokeback Jagan **by** Miss Jagan**

**Something There That Wasn't There Before** by** Clarry**

**Protection **by **Noteinabottle**

**Feel Alive **by** One Man Writing Games**

**Make You Feel my Love **by** BandannaGirl**

**Turn Right **by **Runs With Werewolfs**

Best Carlos/Logan Story/One-Shot:

**Big Time Catastrophe**by **The Savage Soul**

**C Flat** by** Alice The Fairy**

**Worth It? **by** Rayjpop**

**Love Inside The Halls **by **Rayjpop**

Best Slash One-Shot:

**Big Time Nude Beach **by** Mochi no Yume**

**Issues **by** MCR-luver4all-eternity**

**Raise Your Glass **by** ToXiCiTy13**

**Locked in a Cage **by** Demon'sAngel17**


	7. Voting Part 5

**Voting Part 5:**

Only Choose ONE story from each category. No multiple selections, or voting for your own story if you are nominated.

Voting for Parts 1, 2, 3, and 4 are closed. This is the final voting part and the only one open.

**ANGST:**

Best Angst Story:

**Little Hollow **by **Miss Fenway**

**The Breakfast Club **by **SecretLifeOfAChemNerd**

**Road to Nowhere **by **Falling to Fly**

**Disabled **by **One Man Writing Games**

Best Kendall Centric Angst Story:

**Waiting on 'Superman' **by **TheRescuer2**

**Romantic Heart **by **TealMoose**

**Live and Let Live **by** DarkElements10**

Best James Centric Angst Story:

**Repetition **by** Falling to Fly**

**Monster **by **One Man Writing Games**

**I'm With You **by **Man-Suz-She**

**Atypical Wishes by Falling to Fly**

Best Carlos Centric Angst Story:

**Exception** by** HeavenRose**

**Breakdown **by **HeavenRose**

**All Fall Down **by** ArmedWithMyComputer**

Best Logan Centric Angst Story:

**Innocence Lost **by** Miss Fenway**

**Head on Collision **by **Miss Fenway**

Best Angst One-Shot:

**Silently Suffering **by** 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right**

**You Could Be Anywhere **by** Butterfly Bandage**

**An Unlikely Hero **by** TealMoose**

**Never **by** EpicInTheLibrary**

**New Year's **by **SecretLifeOfAChemNerd**


	8. Winners

_Here is the following list of winners, selected by YOU the readers. I had no influencing on the voting. Everyone on this list was selected by you, and the winners selected by you. To the winners: Congratulations on being selected as the best in your category. Go thank your readers and tell the world that you have been selected as the best in your category. Everybody nominated is amazing, but you winners have stood out the most to your readers. Congratulations again!_

**WINNERS**

**FRIENDSHIP: **

Best Friendship Story:

**Back in the Day **by **CheekyBrunette **

Best Friendship One-Shot:

**Naptime Nightmares **by** The Savage Soul **

**HUMOR:**

Best Humor Story:

**My Best Friend Is a Vampire **by **Fish Stick Friday **

Best Humor One-Shot:

**Big Time Misinterpretations **by** Kelsica2**

**HURT/COMFORT:**

Best Hurt/Comfort Story:

**Thunder and Lightening **by **TealMoose **

Best Hurt/Comfort One-Shot:

**Cave Quid Dicis **by **TealMoose **

**SUSPENSE/MYSTERY:**

Best Suspense/Mystery Story/One-Shot

**And Then There Were None **by **2 'Kool' to Spell 'Kool' Right **

**ROMANCE:**

Best Logan/Camille Story:

**Big Time Disaster **by **Fish Stick Friday **

Best Kendall/Jo Story:

**Campus Crush **by**LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3**

Best OC Story:

**Past The Sorrow **by **waterwicca **

**ONE SHOTS:**

Best Collection:

**Miracle of the Moment **by **Miss Fenway **

Best Logan/Camille One-Shot:

**He Lives On **by **One Man Writing Games **

Best Kendall/Jo One-Shot:

**Big Time Wedding Night** by** ForeverInYourArms **

Best Kendall Centric One-Shot:

**Hockey Heads **by **One Man Writing Games **

Best James Centric One-Shot:

**Angels on the Moon **by **Falling to Fly **

Best Carlos Centric One-Shot:

**Broken **by** AbbyMasrai **

Best Logan Centric One-Shot:

**Someday **by **One Man Writing Games **

Best Songfic:

**Therapy **by **One Man Writing Games **

**SLASH: **

Best Slash Story:

**Eye of the Storm **by **Adorable Angel3**

Best Kendall/James Story/One-Shot:

**I Can Take Away All the Scars on Your Heart **by **Runs With Werewolfs **

Best Kendall/Carlos Story/ One-Shot:

**The Strongest Person Kendall Ever Knew** by **Runs with Werewolfs **

Best Kendall/Logan Story/ One-Shot:

**Things We Don't Talk About **by** just jay**

Best James/Carlos Story/One-Shot:

**Love Each Day **by** MyHeroRaven **

Best James/Logan Story/One-Shot:

**Feel Alive **by** One Man Writing Games **

Best Carlos/Logan Story/One-Shot:

**Big Time Catastrophe** by **The Savage Soul**

Best Slash One-Shot:

**Big Time Nude Beach **by** Mochi no Yume **

**ANGST:**

Best Angst One-Shot:

**An Unlikely Hero **by** TealMoose **

Best Kendall Centric Angst Story:

**Waiting on 'Superman' **by **TheRescuer2 **

Best James Centric Angst Story:

**Monster **by **One Man Writing Games **

Best Carlos Centric Angst Story:

**Breakdown **by **HeavenRose **

Best Logan Centric Angst Story:

**Innocence Lost **by** Miss Fenway **

Best Angst Story:

**Little Hollow **by **Miss Fenway**

_Maybe next year I will do another one. The support you guys had with this was amazing. Once again, congratulations to all who won._


End file.
